


Langeweile?

by Mireyuu



Series: Sterek Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Public Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyuu/pseuds/Mireyuu
Summary: Vierter Teil von Kinktober 2017Stiles ist langweilig in der Schule und Derek hat genau die richtige Idee dafür!





	Langeweile?

Stiles war gelangweilt, die Schule unterforderte ihn immer wieder auf neue. Und alle wunderten sich, dass seine Noten nur befriedigend waren. Wenn die Schule ihren Unterricht interessanter gestalten würde, wäre er sicherlich besser.  
Appropos befriediegend, dachte sich Stiles und seine Gedanken sprangen zum nächsten Punkt. Derek und er hatten wirklich viel Spaß miteinander.  
Sie waren seit einem halben Jahr ein Paar und es hatte kaum jemanden überrascht.  
Zumindest niemanden in seinem engeren Freundeskreis.  
Das erste Mal als Derek ihn von der Schule abgeholt hatte, hatte er ein Mädchen mit ihm flirten sehen. Es war sehr amüsant gewesen, denn er war am Ausgang stehen geblieben und hatte es beobachtet. Derek hatte sich mit ihr unterhalten, ihr sein bestes Lächeln gegeben und dann hatter er ihn genau angesehn.  
Sie gab allerdings nicht auf. Sie holte einen Stift heraus und wollte gerade nach Dereks Hand greifen.  
Da stand allerdings Stiles an seiner Seite und begrüßte ihn lächelnd. “Hey, Sweetheart…”, dann küsste er ihn kurz.  
Man hörte, wie der Stift auf den Boden klapperte und sie sich entschuldigend vom Acker machte. Das war auch der Tag, andem Derek ihn das erste Mal mit ins Bett genommen hatte.  
Es war eine fantastische Nacht gewesen und Stiles erinnerte sich immer wieder gerne daran.

Gleich wäre große Pause und er war froh, endlich ein bisschen sich die Beine vertreten zu können, da erreichte ihn eine Nachricht.  
'Langeweile?', schrieb sein Freund, als wenn er Gedanken lesen konnte.  
'In der Schule immer...', antwortete er mit einem Genervt-Smiley.  
'Komm in der Pause in den Kunstraum!', kam dann die kurze Anweisung.  
Stiles sah verwirrt auf das Display und steckte dann sein Handy weg. Was war nun wieder passiert?  
Er sagte nach der Stunde Scott Bescheid, dass er sich ein bisschen die Beine vertrat und verschwand zum Kunstraum. Das besonderes dieses Raumes lag an der Lage. Es hatte eine ziemlich große Fensterfront und man konnte vom Schulhof in den Raum sehen.  
Stiles spürte seinen Freund bevor er ihn wirklich sah, denn er stand in einer dunklen Ecke und Stiles sah nur seine roten Augen aufleuchten.  
Er mochte es, wenn Derek ganz Alpha war. Seine Beta-Form war im Bett eine Wucht!  
Er ging zu ihm und wurde schon gegen eine Wand gedrückt und geküsst.  
Stiles spürte die Fangzähne und genoss den Schauer, der ihm über den Rücken lief. Derek würde ihm nie etwas tun, aber gefährlich war das ganze hier schon!  
“Was hast du denn vor…?”, keuchte Stiles leise und spürte seine schnellen Finger an seinem Gürtel.  
“Dir die Langeweile vertreiben…”, knurrte er und drehte ihn dann so, dass er aus dem Fenster sah, alle konnten sie sehen, wenn jemand hochsah. Fuck. Derek war sowas von…

“Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein…”, murmelte er ungläubig, aber es bekam nur ein kehliges Lachen zu hören. So ein Arsch!  
Er spürte, wie er ihn vorbereitete, schnell und schlampig, aber Stiles kannte das Spiel schon.  
“Tue es einfach!”, keuchte er, als er sicher war, dass er entspannt genug war und stellte sich etwas breitbeiniger hin.  
Derek holte sein Glied hervor, zog schnell ein Kondom über und rieb ihn mit Gleitmittel ein und schob sich dann schon in den Jüngeren.  
Dabei umfasste er ihn und rieb sanft, langsam Stiles Schaft. Stiles stöhnte leise und ihm fiel auf, dass die Tür nicht mal abgeschlossen war. Sie konnten jedem Moment entweder von draußen gestört werden oder vom Pausenhof aus gesehen werden. Das Wetter war zum Glück nicht allzu gut, aber die Jugendlichen waren zum rauchen draußen, sowie auch einige Lehrer.  
Und es erregte Stiles, dass sie beim Sex erwischt werden konnten.  
Derek stieß immer wieder tief in ihn und keuchte ihm ins Ohr. “Du fühlst dich immer so gut an, bist immer so bereit für mich…”.  
Er genoss es mit seinem Brünetten verbunden zu sein, den Kick mit ihm zusammen zu spüren. Und es war genauso schnell vorbei, wie es angefangen hatte.  
Als Stiles kam, fing Derek es bewusst mit der Hand auf und schob sich tief in ihn, als er kam.  
Dabei verpasste er ihm einen miesen Knutschfleck an der Schulter und löste sich dann von ihm.

Sie steckten alles wieder weg und Derek machte sich die Hand mit einem Taschentuch sauber. “Nicht mehr langweilig, oder?”, grinste er und bekam noch einen zärtlichen Kuss von seinem Freund. “Warn mich das nächste mal vor!”, murrte er kurz, war ihm aber nicht böse. Hoffentlich hatte sie niemand gesehen, schließlich war er zwischendurch etwas abgelenkt gewesen.

Er saß pünktlich wieder im nächsten Unterricht, wach und grinsend, wenn auch mit einem etwas unangenehmen Gefühl am Hintern. Aber damit konnte er gut leben!  
Scott sah ihn an und rümpfte die Nase. “Das kann nicht euer ernst sein!”, murmelte er und verdrehte die Augen.

“Ich weiß nicht was du meinst, Scotty!”, antwortete er grinsend und schlug sein Schulbuch auf.


End file.
